Where the Heart Is
by AmayaSaria
Summary: This is Based off the movie 'Where the Heart Is'. Kagome is pregnant by her boyfriend Koga. One day he just deserts her at WalMart. What is she suppose to doin this new place?InuKag
1. Default Chapter

Where the Heart Is  
By: AmayaSaria  
AN: Nobody wants me to do any more stories, but I can't help it! This is a parody from the movie 'Where the Heart Is'. Its really good so R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the movie 'Where the Heart Is'.  
  
A pregnant Kagome and Koga packed up and started driving on the road to a hotel that they could afford. They were very poor and driving a very beat up car. Right beneath Kagome's feet, there was a big hole. While driving Koga asked,  
"Kagome where the heck are your sandals?"  
"I'm sorry Koga. My feet are getting swollen and I took the sandals off." Kagome said.  
"Stupid woman...." He said. Then he turned on the radio and listen to some music. After a long period of silence Kagome said,  
"Oh my gosh! I can feel the baby's heart beat! Would you like to feel it Koga?" Kagome asked.  
"No." He said. But Kagome took his hand and put it where the heart was beating.  
"Do you feel that? That's the beat of the heart." Kagome said.  
"I don't feel nothin'." Koga said.  
"Koga?"  
"What now?" He asked.  
"I need to go to the bathroom and buy myself some new shoes. Can we stop off at that Wal-Mart (AN: Don't own that either) right there?" Kagome asked.  
"Fine..." So Koga pulled over and let Kagome out.  
"Can I borrow ten bucks?" She asked.  
"Fine!" So he shoved the money at her, obviously irritated.  
"Thanks. Wait right here, I'll be right back." She said. Then she walked off into the Wal-Mart.  
  
~Inside the Wal-Mart~  
  
Kagome flushed the toilet. She washed her hands and went to buy herself some new sandals. She picked out a big pair of sandals with flowers on them. Then she went up to the cash register and paid.  
"Here you go Ma'am. Your change is $5.55." The lady said.  
"Keep a dollar and twenty cents." Kagome said. Kagome never liked the number five. Every time there was something with a five in it, something bad happened. On her fifth birthday, her father died. On May 5, at 5:00, her mother left her when she was only fifteen years old. (AN: Kagome is around 20 years old now) When Kagome went out to the parking lot, it was empty. Her boyfriend deserted her. Well, her ex-boyfriend now. What could she do now? So she went out there and sat on the bench. She sat there for a long time, until some old lady came up to her.  
"Natalie? Is that you?" The lady asked.  
"No my name is---" Kagome started, but was cut short.  
"Now what have you gotten yourself into Natalie? You're pregnant! Last time I saw you, you were a little kid! Well let me give you a small gift." The lady said. So she went to her truck and got a little tree.  
"There you go now. I hope to see you more often, Natalie." The lady said and then drove off. Kagome just sat there unsure of what to do. No food, no family no nothing. Who could help her now?  
  
AN: Do you like it, do you hate it? Well R/R you thoughts! Ja Ne! 


	2. Staying at the WalMart

Where The Heart Is  
By: AmayaSaria (You guys can call me Amaya-chan!)  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
I sat outside, really unsure of what do. Instead of staying outside, I walked into the Wal-Mart. I'm starting to get hungry anyways. So she went to the WacDonald's in the Wal-Mart and got some food. I mean, its not like I could get anything else. When I finished my hamburger, coke and french- fries, I walked down an aisle that had baby items. I saw all these adorable baby outfits! Boy, I wish I had these when I was little. Then I noticed out of the corner of my eye, a black man staring at me. Then he ran up to me.  
"Hello Miss, would you like a picture of your baby?" He asked.  
  
"Nani? I didn't even have her yet." I responded.  
  
"Oh I know that. I meant after the baby was born." He said  
  
"Oh." Was all I could say.  
  
"The name is Jinenji. Do you have a name for your baby yet?" Jinenji asked.  
  
"Well I was thinking of something like an American name. Like Marissa." I responded.  
  
"That's not a good name for your baby." He said. It's not? I thought it was a pretty name.  
  
"It's not?" I said.  
  
"It's nice and all, but your baby's name needs to mean something. I always say every baby's name should have a meaning." He said. Wow. I never thought of that. Maybe I should give my baby's name something important. "Well it was nice meeting you.....what's your name anyway?" He asked.  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi." I responded.  
  
"Nice meeting you Kagome. I hope to see you around sometime." With that said, he left. After a couple more minuets of browsing, there was an announcement.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Wal-Mart will be closing in three minuets." I panicked. Three minuets? It was dark out! And I don't have any money on me! So I ran to the end of the store and went to the Women's room to think. I sat down on a toilet and thought. How am I going to get myself out of this one? Then I heard a click. I held my breath. The lights went out, and the door closed. I let go of the breath that I was holding. They were closing the store! And I'm still inside! Maybe if I stay in here for a while, they'll close it while I'm in it. I thought to myself. I sat there for a good ten minuets. I finally came out. I looked around. It was dark, because the lights were out. "Don't they even check the stalls?" I mumbled to myself. I looked around. These things could help out .........as long as nobody finds out.  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
I finished my little workout. I put the weights back on the shelf where they belong, and started to set up the borrowed sleeping bag. It was only 9:00, but who cares? I mean, I have to get up real early to put back everything and have a breakfast. I put on my alarm and turned off the little light right next to my sleeping bag.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
I woke up with a jolt. Note to self: never use this alarm clock again. I slowly get up and start putting away my things. Ugh, next time I choose a place to stay at, it will be at Rockaway Bedding where I just have to make the bed. Then I start putting everything away. I've got ten minuets to put away all this stuff......  
  
~When Wal-Mart is just about to open ~  
  
I slowly slip into a large cabinet and left it slightly opened. I needed to make sure Wal-mart was actually *open* before I stepped out. I quietly hold my breath as I watch a staff member come by the cabinet. They look around and look directly at the cabinet. She is making me nervous.... Then the lady walked away. That was a close one. I stood there in the cabinet for about another half an hour, until I saw actually shoppers. I look around to make sure nobody is there. Good. Now too quietly get out. Then I slowly come out of the cabinet. So far so good. I grabbed my tree and then I slowly started to walk away. I need to get out of this place. I need to go get some fresh air. As soon as I excited Wal-Mart, I knew I was going to the park.  
  
~At the Park~  
  
I slowly walked around the park with my tree. I've got to find myself a job. Then I look at my little tree. It was dieing! I have to find out how to take care of it. The only solution is the most dreaded place for me: the library. I leave the park and start walking my way to the closet library.  
  
~At the Library~  
  
"Um hello.........? Is anybody here....?"I asked aloud as she slowly walked into the library. Then I heard some noise upstairs.  
  
"Hold on!" I heard a voice say. Then I saw a man rush down the stairs.  
"What do you want?" The man asked. He had silver hair and a green hat.  
  
"Um....my tree is dying....(I gestured toward her tree)....and I wanted to find a book on how to take care of it...." I said.  
  
"Okay. What kind of tree is it?" He asked.  
  
"Um....I'm not sure.....It was given to me as a gift." I responded intelligently.  
  
"Oh brother." The man mumbled to himself. Then he went to the shelves and started grabbing books. "Take these." I took them and sat down. "Start reading aloud until you think you know which one it is." Then he started organizing some other bookshelves. I froze. Read.....aloud? I could barely know how to read now!  
  
"The M-maple tree is a.... a....um a....." I can't read that word. The man then came over and looked at the page.  
  
"The male tree is a very special and different tree. Can't you even read? I mean come on, didn't you go to school?" He asked rudely.  
  
"I barely even went to school. I don't know how to read and I haven't ever seen a college in my life!" I said. The man looked shocked. Then he asked me a question.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Kagome. And yours is....?"  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
AN: Review! 


	3. Uhoh

Where the Heart Is By: AmayaSaria  
  
AN: Sorry, not as much time as I thought I had....But I'm trying! See? I'm wasting my summer just to make you all happy! All well, I love all my reviewers...its worth it....on with the story!  
  
Kag's POV===========================  
  
"Inuyasha........that's a really nice name....I should start thinking of a name for my child anyway..." I said to him.  
  
"Who's the father? I might know him." He asked innocently to me. My eyes started to water up. Why did he have to ask?  
  
"Um.....well.......I.......He.." Was all I could make out. I looked around frantically for an excuse to get out of the question. Then I saw the ladies room sign.  
  
"Um....I have to go to the bathroom....I'll be right back.." I said as I shot off from my seat to the bathroom.  
  
In The Bathroom......===========================  
  
I stare at myself in the mirror. Boy am I a wreck. What should I tell Inuyasha? I think I should tell him the truth. Then I dried my tears and went to go tell him.  
  
With Inu again  
  
"Hey I'm back." I said to him.  
  
"Are you okay? I smelt.....uh I mean I saw your tears." Inuyasha asked me.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. About the father of my child.....he...um he ditched me at a Wal-Mart........"  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's okay, I think I've gotten over it. This is a great library. Did you inherit it? Or do you just work part time or what? I mean there are books galore!" I said gazing at all of the billions and billions of books on shelves.  
  
"Well, actually this library is my sister's. She lives upstairs. Her name is Kikyo." (AN: I know that's wrong, but who the heck cares!)  
  
"How come she doesn't help out in the library?" I asked.  
  
"Well um........She-she um..." He stuttered while staring at the white ceiling. "Well to be honest, she is just too sick to get out of bed." He told me.  
  
"What do you mean by 'sick'?" I asked. I mean was she mentally sick, or did she have cancer or what?  
  
"Well.....kind of has brain damage now, because of doing too many drugs and other things. Her mind is too jumbled up that she can't do anything by herself anymore, so I am the librarian in her place. Its better than getting a different job because I can keep my eye on her because she lives right above the library." He told me.  
  
"Oh. Well its nice that you are helping her out, Inuyasha." I told him.  
  
"Inuyasha!" A small voice croaked from upstairs.  
  
"What is it now Kikyo? Oh I'm sorry Kagome, but I have to go help Kikyo out. See you some other time, it was nice meeting you." He said to me.  
  
"Inuyasha, hurry up!"  
  
"I'm coming, Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled back at her. Then he fled up some long wooden steps that led upstairs. Then I got up, went out the doors and started heading to the park.  
  
================================================  
  
I sat down on a park bench. It truly was a nice park. Lots of big healthy trees, plenty of beautiful birds, and some nice walk ways too. It was good place to be. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. For some odd reason, it felt a little too peaceful for it to be real life. It seemed more like a dream. Then I yawned.  
  
'Better take a nap for awhile, since it's a couple of hours until Wal- Mart closes. I mean its only 3:30 and it doesn't close until 5:00.......' And then all my thoughts went away as I slowly drifted into a sweet slumber.  
  
=================================================  
  
Wet. Little wet droplets hitting me. I open my eyes to a not-so- peaceful scene. It was dark out, and it was raining. What happened to the sun that was out almost 10 minuets ago? I look at the corner clock and my eyes widened. 4:55! Already? Was I really napping that long! Aww darn it! These are my only clothes too! But I better get a move on it, Wal-Mart was closing in five stinkin minuets! I got up, and sprinted as fast as my legs would let me.  
  
=================================================  
  
I decided to speed walk in the parking lot. It's a good thing that the park is only about three minuets away! As I got closer to the entrance of the large building, some silver hair caught my eye. I stopped and stared for a moment, only to realize that it was Inuyasha walking on the sidewalk, walking in the direction of the library. He stopped too, and gazed at me. He was staring at me in wonder. It would look rather odd to go into Wal- Mart just before closing time. All way, better get in before anybody else got suspicious. So I quietly slipped in, hoping not to be noticed.  
  
=============================================  
  
The thunder was really, really, and I mean REALLY loud that night. And the lighting was so bright that it lit up the whole store every time it flashed. My stomach really hurts right now, so sitting on this nice chair that was on display. Wait a minuet, I'm in a store, nobody else around, can't I get something to help ease the pain? Of course I can! So I slowly got out of chair, looking down aisles for something to help ease the pain. I slowly started walking down aisle five. I shuddered. Something bad was going to happen. When I got down near to the end, I found something. Maybe it could help my pain...OW! My stomach started to hurt EVEN more, making the pain unbearable. Uh-oh. My water just broke... Then, my legs gave up on me, and I fell to the floor and onto my back. I started to cry. My poor little baby could die, all because my boyfriend ditched me here! I look up and noticed that I was still in aisle five. No way in heck was anything good going to happen to me in aisle five! So I tried, key words 'tried' to crawl my way out of that aisle. The pain was even worse, but I managed to crawl out of the aisle. I did what normal woman do when they are having their baby. I screamed, really loudly. I continued to scream, and then I heard glass being broken. I looked by the window and saw a dark man jumping in. He dashed towards me, and bent down by my legs. And then I realized something. This mystery man was going to deliver my baby........  
  
=========================================================  
AN: I know, no updates for awhile, but I have been trying! Review, and then maybe I will be inspired to update more!


	4. Naomi

Where the Heart Is

By: AmayaSaria (Or if you guys want, you can call me Amaya-chan! )

AN: Yes, its been a long time and I'm very sorry for that. Computer hasn't been working and I'm typing this on my bro's computer. Don't tell him though. On with the story!

Kag's POV

I woke up to......white. Very, very bright white. And right next to me was a young lady in white also.

"Yeah I know, very bright isn't it? I told the doctors that it would scare the patients but, nooooo they don't listen to me." The girl said, as if she were reading my thoughts.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Sango, I'm your nurse." She said as she smiled at me.

"Where's my baby? Is it okay? Who delivered it? How am I going to pay for this? Are you guys going to keep her?" I asked really quickly. This my first time, how do I know what will happen?

"Your baby is okay. It's a she. And no we won't keep her, you get to have her. Besides I think that they you'll be making some pretty good money soon. And lastly, it was Inuyasha who delivered your baby remember?" Sango said altogether.

"He delivered my baby? I don't remember much, only a man coming in through the window.....I didn't think it was him....I'll have to thank him later." Wow, I owe him a lot.

"Sango, telephone call! It's one of your children!" Some random guy yelled.

"Which one?" She yelled back. Which one? I wonder how many children she has....

"I dunno, Hikaru, Hitomi, Akkio, how am I suppose to know Sango, you have so many kids!" The guy said. Then Sango left the room a couple of minuets and came back.

"Sorry if I'm being rude, but just how many kids do you have Sango?" I asked. The way that guy talked sound like she had more than five kids!

"I have about seven kids." She said, with embarrassment.

"Wow." Was all I could say. I couldn't imagine having THAT many kids.

"So do you want to see your baby or not?" Sango asked.

"Well of course I want to see my kid!" I told Sango.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Sango said and zipped out of the room. Wow. My first child. How will I support both of us? Well I'll have to get a good job, but that can wait till later. I mean this is my first baby, EVER. Where are the instructions? How can I raise her as a single parent? I hope I do okay. Then Sango walked in holding a small white bundle, that was my baby. She gently placed the little bundle in my arms.

I looked down at her. OH MY GOSH SHE WAS SO CUTE! She had two blue adorable little eyes, with a brown ring around her pupil. She didn't have much hair, does that mean my daughter will be bald? Maybe I should ask Sango.

"Um, Sango is she suppose to be bald? I mean where's her hair?" I asked, kinda embarrassed.

"Um Kagome all babies are born like that. The hair eventually grows." Sango said.

"Oh..." I said with a blush on my face,

"So what are you going to name her?" Sango asked. Then I recalled what Jinenji said.

"I think I'll name her Naomi." That sounded like a good name to me.

"Hm, a good name indeed! Above all beauty that's what it means." Sango said.

"Yeah I know that's why I picked it." Naomi. My sweet Naomi. I hope I'll be able to take car of you. Then there was a knock on the door. So Sango went up and answered it. Outside was a huge mob of TV reporters and people with flowers and balloons.

"Kagome, You have some guests!" Sango said.

"Um okay...Uh Sango could you watch Naomi while I go figure out what's going on?" Sango nodded and I gently placed Naomi in her hands.

"I'll be right back honey." I said as I bent down and gave Naomi a kiss on the forehead. Then I walked outside of the room where cameras and TV people were asking questions.

About an hour or two later......

"Hello, what's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"So what's it feel like to be the Wal-Mart Mommy?"

"Um....I....dunno...."

"How long have you been staying at the Wal-mart?"

"For a little bit, not that long...."

"Thank you. The rest of the Wal-Mart Mommy story will continue tonight." Sango turned the TV off.

"First time being on TV, eh?" Sango asked. I nodded. At the moment the two of us were going through some letters from fans, and people who want to support me. At the moment, Naomi was getting tests done.

"Oh wow this one is sad." Sango said as she showed me the letter.

Dear Wal-Mart Mommy,

I had once had a baby born in an awkward place too. Mine was born in the back of a truck and did not make it. I hope yours did. I do no have much money to offer so please just take this money.

I took out the ten dollars they gave me and put it in an envelope. Poor woman. Then I pulled out another letter, that was from Kyoto.

Woman and child,

I think your baby is a sign from Buddha. We think this sign means that this child was not meant to be, and should be killed before anything happens. Your baby is a evil demon from heck!

What! How dare they?

"An evil demon? That's so mean!" I said to Sango. She read over the letter.

"There probably upset because that something bad happen to them today who knows? I'm going to go check on Naomi. I'll be back in a little bit." Sango said while leaving the room. Then there was a knock on my door. I got up and answered it. Oh my gosh....I can't believe who it is..... (AN: Maybe I should leave it there....Nah....)

It was......it was my MOTHER! Oh my gosh.....

"That baby better not start calling me Grandma."

"What do you want?"

"I came to see my only daughter!"

"Sure...."

"I also wanted to see your baby....."

"Why'd you come back?" I whispered as I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Like I said I wanted to see you and your child. I want you to get a house or something. I don't want my daughter to set a bad example for her child. Maybe together we can buy a house and live together? I know that Koga deserted you." She said.

"What about Fred?" I asked, drying my tears.

"Who?" She asked.

"Fred, the reason why you left me."

"Him? That baka? He moved away a long long time ago deary."

"Do you really want to live with me?" I asked with hope in my eyes. Maybe my mom does care.....

"Well yeah. I have some money.....I don't know if its enough, but it could be." She said.

"Well.....the president of Wal-Mart sent me 10,000 dollars and offered any job at any Wal-Mart...." I hesitantly.

"Well with my money and your money, we could buy ourselves a pretty nice house. When are you going to leave the hospital?"

"Tomorrow." I said.

"Do you want me to hold on to the money for safe keeping? It might be better than keeping it here..." She said. Should I trust her with the money? She does seem like she wants to move in with me....Oh why not? So I handed her the money.

"Okay so I'll pick you up tomorrow morning?" I nodded my head. Then she left without a good-night or a good-bye. Sango walked in with Naomi in her arms. Then she started to leave to.

"Good-night Kagome! I won't be working tomorrow, I have to be with my kids. Ja ne, I hope to see you soon!" Then she turned off my light and closed the door.

The Next Day........

I have been sitting outside of the hospital for almost two hours now, with my balloons, my trees and my baby. Where the heck was she?

"Excuse me Miss, would you like me to call anybody to pick you up?" Some lady from the hospital asked.

"No thanks." I think I might wait here. "I can't believe I left her with $10,000! If I ever see her again, I'm gonna kill her!" I said to myself. Then I heard a honk and looked up. There was that lady who called her 'Natalie'.

"Hey, um Kagome was it? I saw you on TV last night and realized that you weren't Natalie. And since they said you've been staying at the Wal-Mart, I don't think you have anywhere to go now. So I thought since I need help around my house, I thought that you'd might like to stay with me until you can take car of yourself. Oh and by the way, my name is Sister Kaede." Kaede said.

"You serious?" I asked. Kaede nodded. "Thank you so much, Kaede-san!"

"No problem dear!" So Kagome put her things in the back of the truck and hopped in with Kaede. Then Kaede took of to bring Kagome to her house.

AN: There you go! Now review and I'll update faster! - And I'll give you a cookie! -


End file.
